


perfect places

by chuuyama (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, angst ??, fluff at the end, howoo, im new to this ok, lapslock, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chuuyama
Summary: lee jihoon isn’t good at feelings, but he is good at running away.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	perfect places

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by perfect places by lorde !!

"wanna ditch?"

said soonyoung, amidst all the loud cheers of drunk students and the blasting music coming from the huge ass speakers in the living room. they were at a party at who-the-hell-knows' house. it was as if the whole student body attended, the place was crowded with people in every room and corner. 

the blonde boy reeked of alcohol and his mint cologne and a lone cigarette was trapped between his lips as they curved into a small smirk. his eyes shone with mischief, and when he extends one of his hands to jihoon, jihoon couldn't resist.

that was two hours ago.

now, both of them were at a public playground, sitting next to each other on swings. 

jihoon refuses to look at soonyoung, continuing to nervously rock back and forth but he grips the swing's handles tighter because he feels the latter's gaze on him.

he doesn't look because he's afraid - he knows the reason why soonyoung wanted to ditch that party with him. because they have to discuss something important, something jihoon is not ready to talk about yet but he's been unprepared for months now.

guilt creeps up from the back of his mind and an unsettling feeling bubbles up his stomach, he knows he's being selfish by trying to run away from soonyoung all these months.

jihoon hears a faint hum, "ji." he hears soonyoung start and jihoon tenses up.

"what are we?"

jihoon sighed, the question he's been avoiding for so long. 

"we're- we're us." is the only thing he could reply with, still refusing to meet soonyoung's eyes. he hears the older hum in agreement, and silence takes over the boys once again. 

jihoon remembers the first time he met soonyoung.

it was on a spring afternoon, involving a bicycle, a camera and an unfortunate accident. 

jihoon was paying too much attention to the pretty scenery and cherry blossoms and didn't see what was in front of him - a screaming boy on a bicycle speeding right towards him. 

they crashed. jihoon's camera flew out of his hands and the boy flew out of his bike, resulting in a lot of injuries, more screaming and blood.

needless to say, they ended up at the hospital together.

a few weeks later, first day of freshmen year, and jihoon discovers he's in the same class as bicycle boy.

and that was the start to their friendship.

jihoon had to get used to soonyoung's overclingyness and soonyoung had to get used to jihoon's bad habit of being a killjoy. but even with some differences in their personality, the two got along together quite well.

jihoon remembers the shift in their relationship, from being friends to more than that.

soonyoung becoming more flirty with him, his clingyness being more than usual, and jihoon not even minding one bit. jihoon feels himself being jealous whenever soonyoung would hug or touch someone else, but he always brushed it off like it was nothing.

but then there was that monday afternoon when soonyoung suddenly locked his lips with jihoon's and the two ended up having an intense make out session that lasted for about twenty minutes. they've been dancing between the fine line of being friends and lovers ever since. 

jihoon remembers the first time he saw soonyoung with his hair dyed silver, and jihoon swore his heart almost jumped out of chest because it was beating too fast. 

"jihoon!" said the older, completely oblivious to the fact that jihoon's face was as red as a tomato. "do you like it?" soonyoung asked, showing off his newly dyed hair.

jihoon gulped, "yeah, it looks great." he'll never forget how soonyoung's eyes lit up at jihoon's compliment.

jihoon remembers their first huge fight. it resulted to a lot of tears and misunderstandings and regrets. jihoon knew he was at fault, but he couldn't swallow his pride.

this lead to jihoon showing up at soonyoung's house at four in the morning, with his head down in shame, tears streaming down his cheeks, mouthing the words 'i'm so sorry' on repeat. after a heartfelt conversation, a few cuddles and kisses, soonyoung forgave the boy and the two were the bestest of friends (?) again.

"hey, it's okay. don't cry anymore, jihoon." was what soonyoung said to him the next morning, and the way soonyoung said jihoon's name was enough to make his tears stop and heart burst at the same time.

now that jihoon thinks about it, he's always loved the way soonyoung said his name.

"jihoon-ah!" said soonyoung when he dyed his hair another color, blonde.

"jihoon!" shouted soonyoung from across the other building, excitedly waving his arms at the younger.

"jihoonie." he once heard soonyoung softly say in his sleep. it brought a small smile to jihoon's lips, and he pecked soonyoung's forehead in fondness.

"jihoon." he heard soonyoung's low voice when the blonde was crouching down in front of him while jihoon was still on the swing set.

hang on, that was right now. jihoon snapped out of his trance and realized his and soonyoung's faces were only inches apart and jihoon's blood was rushing towards his face.

"hi." cutely said the older, a smile resting on his face after seeing how flustered jihoon was.

soonyoung is beautiful under the moonlight. his blonde hair made him look ethereal, his lips were cherry and because he was so close, jihoon could smell a hint of alcohol on his breath. and screw the night sky, jihoon thinks. all the stars were in soonyoung's eyes.

"i like you." he blurts out like a lovesick idiot.

soonyoung's eyes widen for a bit, but then his gentle smile was replaced by his signature playful smirk, a glint of fondness in his eyes. "oh really?"

jihoon sucked in his breath and decided, fuck it, we're here, i'm not running away anymore.

"yeah." he confidently says, trying his best to keep his eye contact with soonyoung.

"i think i've liked you ever since you kissed me. no wait, i liked you even before that. i like how you make me feel. i like your stupid laughs and stupid smiles and your stupid nicknames for me. i like the way you hug me whenever you sense i'm feeling down. i like all your kisses, especially when you kiss my hands or my forehead. i like how you're a fucking ball of sunshine and you automatically make my day better just by being around. i really hate it when other people hug or touch me or even just breathe in my direction but for some reason i really won't mind if it was you. actually, i think i'd like it better if it was you. i like you. i like you a lot." jihoon paused to breathe for a second, and he sighed. 

"you know what? i think i love you."

"and i'm so sorry for running away from this topic, from you for a long time. it's just that i'm scared, soonyoung. i'm scared of my own feelings, i hate it because i think i love you even more than how much i say i do . i'm scared of what'll happen to us, or if it'll last. hell, i don't even know if you like me back or if i read your signs wrong, you probably don't and i'm just embarrassing myself. i'm so-"

jihoon feels tears coming out of his eyes, "seriously?" he chokes out in between sobs. "why'd i have to cry now?" 

but then he feels arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in a warm embrace. he feels a hand caressing his cheek, wiping the tears that were falling down. "jihoon."

jihoon's vision clears and he finds his face being cuffed in between soonyoung's hands. he sees that soonyoung was a bit teary eyed, too.

"i love you, too, idiot. why do you think i've been desperately chasing after you all this time?" he laughs softly.

"and i'm scared too, but i trust this. i trust us. i'll always be right beside you, ji." 

jihoon smiles at that, pulling soonyoung in for another hug, but not before pecking him on the lips first. 

"but i still don't know." jihoon confesses, head resting on soonyoung's shoulder.

"i don't know what we are." 

soonyoung pulled away just to look at jihoon in the eye again. "we don't have to have a label. we don't have to be friends, we don't have to be lovers. we can just be us, lee jihoon and kwon soonyoung."

"lee jihoon and kwon soonyoung." jihoon repeats. he stands up, soonyoung following him after. jihoon wraps his arms around soonyoung's waist, pressing his head against the older's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

it's soft and steady- jihoon figured soonyoung is relieved. jihoon grabs soonyoung's hand and intertwines their fingers. he hears soonyoung's heart beat a little faster, maybe he's surprised that jihoon is taking the lead in showing affection.

"i like it." he whispers. "just lee jihoon and kwon soonyoung." 

lee jihoon and kwon soonyoung. kwon soonyoung and lee jihoon. that's what they are, that's who they are. they don't need to be less or more, and they'll put a label on when the time is right. 

jihoon is contented. that night, they slept in each other's arms. soonyoung holding jihoon's waist like he was never letting go, jihoon admires his features when the older was deeply asleep. 

love is scary, of course and he's still very much uncertain of the future, still scared of the unknown. but now, as he hears soonyoung's soft breathing, feels soonyoung's and his legs tangled together under the blankets, and sees soonyoung's head laying on jihoon's chest, jihoon can be a little bit braver now.

because they are lee jihoon and kwon soonyoung, and jihoon knows he's never running away, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> okayy if you made it this far, thank you :D this is my first oneshot work so it’s not that good but at least i tried ^^ please leave criticism below !! not that harsh tho pls im sensitive


End file.
